


After the Wedding

by FINALLEVEL



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Mako (Avatar), let mako cry in canon, stream @isthisahobby's fancams, this is literally canon don't @ me, wu wears mako's sweatshirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINALLEVEL/pseuds/FINALLEVEL
Summary: Mako takes Wu back to his room after the wedding, except it's hurt/comfort emotions instead of smut
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	After the Wedding

“Actually … I’m thinking about stepping down and getting rid of the monarchy altogether.” Mako’s eyes widened in shock, and Wu looked a little hurt. “I know what you’re going to say, I’m being irresponsible, I’m putting my singing career ahead of my country … but I really think that the Earth Kingdom would be better off electing its own leaders. Like the United Republic.”

“That’s actually really wise and mature of you,” Mako said, the corners of his mouth turning up.

“I think it’s a great idea,” Korra said. “The Earth Kingdom should evolve. And I’ll do everything in my power to help you make that happen.”

“Looking forward to working with you,” Wu said. “But for now, the dance floor calls!” 

He put his hands on his hips and did some chicken-peck looking strut out to the dance floor. Mako watched him go, feeling a strange stirring in his chest.

“How’s the arm?” Mako shook his head slightly and looked back at Korra.

“Much better,” he said.

“The words ‘thank you’ don’t feel big enough for what you did, but I honestly don’t know what else to say.” 

Mako looked down at his best friend in the entire world.

“You don’t have to say anything. I want you to know, I’ll follow you into battle, no matter how crazy things get. I’ve got your back, and I always will.”

Korra smiled and reached out to hug him. Mako let out a hiss of pain, and Korra pulled back.

“Ah! Sorry,” she said. “Arm.”

“Yeah.” Mako looked over her shoulder and saw Asami making her way over to them. “I’ll be back,” he said, making his way over towards where Wu was having a seizure on the dance floor. He put his hand on Wu’s shoulder.

“Hey, Mako,” Wu said. Mako’s breath caught.

“I, um …”

“You wanna dance?” Wu held his hand out, and Mako took it without thinking.

He put his hand on Wu’s waist, and Wu smiled up at him as he took his other hand. 

“Aren’t you going to lead, Mako?” Mako frowned.

“Do I have to do everything for you? I’m not your bodyguard anymore.”

Wu’s smile crept up his cheeks even further. 

“You’re not, but I think I’ve made it very clear that I don’t know how to dance.” To prove his point, he did a little twirl under Mako’s arm and struck a pose.

Mako rolled his eyes, trying to bite back his laugh. He failed.

“Okay, okay,” he said, getting into position again. “I’ll lead.”

After a while, the party was beginning to die down. Mako was getting tired, and the band was slowing the tempo down with each song. Wu’s cheek was brushing his chest, and as the band segued into the next song, Wu fully leaned into Mako, sending shivers of electricity radiating out from his heart. He almost pushed Wu back, afraid that he was going to literally shock him. But he didn’t.

“Are you tired?” he murmured into Wu’s hair.

Wu nodded sleepily into Mako’s jacket. “Take me home?”

Mako’s breath caught. 

“Don’t you have a royal guard to do that?”

“Told them to leave me alone,” Wu murmured, rubbing his cheek against Mako’s chest and then looking up at him. “If you can’t, I can get a ride back to the hotel. It’s not a big deal.” Wu rubbed his eyes sleepily, and Mako almost caught his hand before it could fall back to his side.

Instead, he draped his arm around Wu’s shoulder.

“C’mon. I’ll take you back to my room,” he said, his voice husky. He swallowed and cleared his throat. “It’s on the boys’ side of the island.”

Wu looked up at him, and Mako expected those helpless puppydog eyes he had gotten used to seeing. But there was real sincerity and appreciation in his warm green eyes. And … something else. Mako looked away, but not before his stomach did a few too many backflips for his liking.

They made their way across Air Temple Island in silence. Wu was on Mako’s left, and he made sure not to bump into Mako’s arm as they walked. Mako never thought he’d miss Wu’s constant little touches. 

“Uh, so ... “ Mako coughed. “This is my room. Please tell me I don’t have to open the door for you.”

Wu winked at him and turned the knob. Mako’s heart did several laps around his stomach and chest as he made his way inside.

Wu stood in the middle of the room with his hands clasped behind his back. 

“So … do you need help getting out of those?” Mako’s eyebrows shot up, and Wu winced. “I - I just mean, getting the jacket off. Cause of your arm.”

Mako smiled, looking down. “Never thought I’d see the day where you volunteer to do something for me.”

Wu took a few steps closer. “Is that a yes?” he breathed, his hand on Mako’s shoulder.

Mako swallowed and nodded. He lifted his shoulder so Wu could take his arm out of the sling, then rotated his arm as Wu slid his jacket off. 

“Do you want the shirt off, or …” Mako couldn’t bring himself to look at Wu. His cheeks were burning. He felt like he was literally radiating heat. Which was something he could do.

He nodded, and Wu’s thin fingers reached out to undo the buttons on his shirt. Mako welcomed every shot of cold air that hit him when each button was undone. After Wu slid the shirt off, he stepped back and started looking through Mako’s bags.

“Anything in particular you want for your jammies tonight?” Wu asked.

“My -- what?”

“Your jammies!” Wu straightened up, holding a tattered white tank top. “Don’t tell me this is what you wear to bed.”

Mako scowled and snatched it out of his hand. “So what?” he asked. The tank top, at least, he could get on by himself. He moved over to join Wu at his bags and found some sweatpants.

“Uh …” he looked at Wu, who was still hovering over his shoulder. “Do you want … something to change into?”

Wu laughed, but there was something different about his laugh. Mako couldn’t quite place it.

“I don’t think I’d fit into any of this stuff, Mako,” he said, grinning. “It would just fall right off me!”

Mako used his free hand to dig around for a shirt with sleeves. He found his old RCPD sweatshirt and tossed it up to Wu. 

“How about that?”

“Aren’t you going to help me get changed?” Mako started to splutter, and Wu just winked at him. “Kidding! Where’s the bathroom? I’ll be right back.”

Mako pointed him toward the bathroom and took that time to take off the dress pants and slip into the sweatpants. He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He still didn’t like being alone, ever since what he’d done in the mecha tank, but he didn’t like telling anyone that.

Wu came back surprisingly quickly, his suit folded up. The sweatshirt hung over him like a giant blanket, and his bare skinny legs stuck out the bottom. Mako tried to fight back a laugh as Wu put his things on a chair.

“Good thing you didn’t get kidnapped.” Wu shifted his feet slightly, looking around the room. Mako’s jaw tensed. “Uh … here.” He scooted to the wall side of the bed and patted the space next to him. Wu’s mouth parted a little, and his eyebrows went up. His lips looked so soft …

“Are you sure?”

“Since when have you been concerned about my personal space?” Mako said as Wu lay down on the bed next to him. Mako could feel him shivering. “C’mon. Get under the blankets.”

He sat up so Wu could pull back the blankets. Once he was situated under, he looked a lot happier.

“It’s so warm in here, Mako! You’re missing out,” he teased, grinning. Mako rolled his eyes, got up to turn off the lights, and got under the covers with him.

He hadn’t slept in the same bed as anyone since he and Bo were little. Even when he was with Korra, they always ended up sleeping near each other, not next to each other. 

He hadn't been this close to someone in years.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. “You okay, Mako?” Wu asked. 

Mako opened his mouth to say he was fine, but tears began welling up in his eyes and his voice caught. He blinked, trying to hold the tears back, but it only made more tears spill out.

“Mako?” Wu’s voice had never been softer.

Mako rolled over into Wu’s embrace, breathing hard.

“I …” Wu’s arms -- his skinny little arms -- held him tighter. “I can’t stop thinking about it,” he said.

“What you did in the mecha tank?” Wu asked. His thumb began lightly stroking Mako’s neck.

Mako nodded, and Wu shifted so Mako’s lips were right next to his ear.

“Tell me,” Wu whispered in his ear. “If you want.”

And Mako told him. He didn’t think he would -- didn’t even think he could -- ever tell anyone, but here he was, and here Wu was, holding him, steadying him -- Wu, steadying him -- and it all came flowing out.

When he was done, Wu was silent for a moment, and then Mako felt the heat between them fade as Wu pulled himself away. Mako let out a low whimper, and Wu laughed, pulling his chin up. 

“I’m not leaving you, Mako,” he said, stroking Mako’s tears away with his long, nimble fingers. “It’s okay to cry. I’m not judging you for it.”

Mako looked at him, his eyes glistening. But Wu kept brushing away his tears -- though eventually he had to use the sweatshirt sleeve instead of his fingers.

“Thank you,” Mako said. Wu nodded and gently pulled Mako’s head back onto his chest. 

“Just sleep,” Wu said. “I’ll be here in the morning.”

And he was.


End file.
